


Solo somos tu y yo

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Grindr, Infidelidad, M/M, Sander y Robbe son infieles con sus novias, chicos con novias durmiendo entre si, mención de parejas heterosexuales, relación de una noche a largo plazo (?), sexo anal, sexo gay, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Robbe no es gay, pero de una forma termina teniendo sexo gay con otro chico llamado Sander y posteriormente se enamora tanto que no puede dejar de serle infiel a su novia.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 30





	Solo somos tu y yo

**Author's Note:**

> Es un fanfic horrible jajajaja donde hay mucho engaño y sexo y demás. Es corto y lamento si no está bien escrito.  
> No me pertenecen los personajes.

**Solo somos tu y yo.**

JesicaLBlack

No es gay.

Él tiene novia, realmente ama a Noor, ella es tan bonita y atenta con él, además lo ha esperado todo este tiempo, mientras se debate entre tener su primera relación sexual con ella o esperar un poco más de tiempo, no por nada ellos apenas llevan un mes y medio juntos, todo el estrés de la escuela secundaria y los problemas familiares lo tienen afectado.

Pero él no es gay en lo absoluto, no quiere pensarlo. Había descargado algunas aplicaciones, pero las borró inmediatamente cuando empezaron a lloverle mensajes de hombres que quieren saber el tamaño de su polla.

Definitivamente no le gustaban los chicos en absoluto, lo pudo comprobar con Milán. Milán es guapo, pero no es su estilo, ahora que está viviendo en el departamento compartido con él, Zoë y Senne, lo ha cruzado desnudo o en toallón, no se siente cómodo con ello, incluso con Senne que es mucho más parecido a lo que Robbe consideraría atractivo. Por lo tanto, está confirmado 'NO ES GAY'. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué cada vez que Noor lo besa simplemente no siente nada? Un vacio, como si lo besara su madre, un sentimiento de impotencia que viene desde la boca del estómago y se cierra completamente dentro de él.

A veces Robbe quiere llorar.

Tal vez ella no es la chica correcta, ¿pero qué chica es la correcta? Robbe ha tenido novias antes, aunque con ninguna llegó a ningún lado —aun sigue siendo un puto virgen—. ¿Hay algo malo en él? Tal vez no está buscando en el lugar correcto.

Fue poco después de cumplir el mes cuando Robbe volvió a tomar su celular e instalar grindr para ver si tenía éxito esta vez. No es porque le gustaba los chicos, bueno, tal vez le gustaba un poco los chicos, salvo que Robbe no era imbécil y sabía que chico era su estilo y cual no. Había visto porno gay y se tocó a si mismo pensando en Leonardo DiCaprio, si eso no es suficiente motivo para pensar que Noor no era la persona correcta para su vida, ya no sabía.

Y efectivamente, apenas lo abrió le llovieron mensajes sobre el tamaño de su polla, ser activo o pasivo, gustarle determinadas parafilias y esas mierdas. Robbe bajó lo suficiente para encontrar un comentario que no fuera asqueroso ni tampoco desubicado, era incluso extraño:

**_¿Te gusta Bowie?_ **

Robbe no recordaba haber puesto nada relacionado a su gusto musical en el perfil, ni tampoco recordaba escribir alguna letra o canción en la misma, por lo tanto el comentario lo desconcertó. Se fijó en el nombre de usuario, era aun más extraño que su mensaje: **_'earthlingoddity'_**.

Entra a la cuenta de perfil y todo está en privado, a menos que le haga match es imposible ver una foto siquiera de él, cosa que Robbe había dejado todo en público —el principal de sus problemas—, por lo tanto hizo match y lo agregó para poder entrar al perfil y efectivamente del otro lado recibió su aceptación. Robbe acercó el celular a su rostro, el chico era muy atractivo, tenía el cabello color blanquecino y los ojos de un verde intenso. La mayoría de las fotos que subió eran en blanco y negro, incluso algunos eran dibujos, pero la foto principal era de su rostro completamente descubierto, con la luz del sol focalizada en su ojo derecho y el resto de la cara ensombrecida, pero pudo notar los colores de su rostro perfectamente.

 **Earthlingoddity** (18 años)  
Fan de Bowie. Artista, estudiante de arte.

 **Altura** : 1.77 mts  
 **Peso** : 68 kgs.  
 **Complexión** : delgado atlética.  
 **Rol** : Activo.

Robbe mordió su labio inferior al leer la descripción. Él no puso su rol en la cama, pero de alguna forma saber que un chico activo había estado mirando sus fotos y queriendo saber más de él, encendió una llama en su cuerpo. Abrió nuevamente el chat con el joven y tecleó rápidamente.

 **Earthlingoddity  
** ¿Te gusta bowie?

 **sterkerdanijzer  
** ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? **  
  
**

 **Earthlingoddity  
** ¿Prefieres que te pregunte si eres activo o pasivo? ¿o el tamaño de tu polla?

Robbe se rió, tenía razón el extraño. Se ha estado quejando de ello durante los últimos días luego de instalar la app la primera vez y ahora al pobre niño que le preguntó algo que no era sexual le rechazaba de esa forma? Realmente Robbe era un tanto voluble.

 **sterkerdanijzer  
** Punto para ti.  
En realidad no sé de donde sacaste que me gusta.  
Pero, he escuchado su música.

 **Earthlingoddity  
** Tu tercera foto en el perfil, tienes una camiseta con el signo de uno de los discos de Bowie. Pensé que no había sido casualidad.  
Por cierto. Me llamo Sander ¿y tú?

 **sterkerdanijzer  
** Robbe.

 **Earthlingoddity  
** ¿Cuántos años tienes, Robbe?   
No veo tu edad, ni tampoco muchos datos en tu perfil.  
¿Eres de Amberes?

 **sterkerdanijzer  
** Tal vez no hay muchos datos en mi perfil  
porque no quiero que la gente sepa tanto de mi.  
Tengo 16 años y si, soy de Antwerpen.  
  


 **Earthlingoddity  
** ¡Yo igual!  
Podemos encontrarnos.

Robbe se detuvo. ¿Encontrarse? ¿Con un extraño? Mordió nuevamente sus labios y los deslizó por sus dientes. ¿Quería realmente encontrarse con ese extraño? Apenas y sabía su nombre y edad, no estaba desesperado como para aceptar en la primera charla verse en persona. Pero, si lo estaba, de alguna forma ese chico comenzaba a gustarle, el hablar, que no estaba interesado en saber si es pasivo o activo, tenía la medida justa para que Robbe pudiera besarlo o ser sostenido en sus brazos.

Mierda.

Tenía que parar ahora mismo o tendría una erección.

 **sterkerdanijzer  
** Si.  
¿Dónde?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nunca imaginó que su primera cita terminaría así, probablemente si le hubieran apostado, hubiera perdido estrepitosamente. Él no era gay en lo absoluto, pero apenas cruzó miradas con Sander cuando se encontraron en el parque de patinetas del centro no pudo contenerse, no pudo siquiera respirar o decir una palabra, estaba embriagado del aroma de Sander, de los ojos de Sander, de su vibra. Era obvio que las cosas terminarían un poco más calientes de lo normal. Comenzó con un pequeño beso en los labios para despedirse luego de una extensa charla —en la que, lo único que hacían era mirarse el uno al otro y frotarse un poco cuerpo contra cuerpo en un baño público, sintiendo la fricción—. Probablemente Robbe le pidió que lo acompañara a casa luego de la charla para ver si podían llevar esa calentura que sintieron toda la reunión a la cama y efectivamente lo hicieron. Ahora Robbe estaba prisionero contra el colchón, completamente desnudo, mientras era penetrado por Sander, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, con el cabello blanquecino revuelto, los labios mojados y varios chupones en todo su cuerpo.

**_Solo somos tú y yo...._ **

Decía continuamente en su oído mientras pasaba su lengua por lóbulo y lo lamía con fascinación. Apretó con sus piernas las caderas y continuaron el vaivén. Si Robbe hubiera sabido que el sexo era así, otra cosa hubiera sido, simplemente se dejó llevar todo ese tiempo, recibiendo los besos de Sander por todo su cuerpo, las caricias y la fuerza de cada penetración.   
Un alarido hizo que Sander se diera cuenta que estaba al borde e intensificó los arranques para llegar al mismo momento que Robbe, lográndolo de una forma tal que parecían sincronizados. Las uñas de Robbe se clavaron en la espalda de Sander y le marcaron a fuego, mientras que lo mismo pasaba en el interior de Robbe, bañado con la esencia del otro.

—Mierda.... —Sander relamió sus labios antes de salir—. Me olvide de salir antes de venir.

—N-no importa....se....se sintió bien —masculló, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en las enfermedades sexuales, no podía confiar en un extraño por más que le dijera estar limpio, pero decidió hacerlo y no tener que maquinarse con eso.

—Bebé....me aprietas tan bien —murmuró Sander antes que Robbe cerrara los ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robbe tuvo que sostener esa vida doble desde ese momento. De día tenía novia, hablaba de chicas con sus amigos, jugaba al fifa y fortnite, estudiaba y se hacía cargo de todo lo referente a su madre. De noche a veces salía con Sander, tenían sexo en moteles o simplemente estaban juntos en el baño de los bares. Sander era tan bueno y ardiente en lo que hacía, que no había un día que no hiciera a Robbe sentir el placer incluso cuando no estaba presente, solo mediante chats. A partir del pequeño desliz en su primera cita, Sander usó condón todas las siguientes veces, excepto cuando Robbe le pedía que no usara porque quería revivir la sensación que le había dado la primera vez, pero luego, eran bastante cuidadosos con la salud sexual.

**Viernes 19:00.**

Robbe se encontraba en su cuarto, terminando la tarea cuando el celular sonó, era Noor, su novia. Robbe resopló y atendió de mala gana.

—Hola Noor.

—Hola bebé, ¿cómo estás? —dijo la chica, Robbe intentó sonreír, ella es linda.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Quería saber si estás libre ahora, vamos a salir con Britt y su novio a un bar toda la noche, ¿vienes? —Robbe rodó los ojos, no tenía ganas de ir con Noor, además había quedado con Sander para esa noche.

—No lo sé, tengo mucha tarea.

—¡Vamos! Casi nunca salimos, últimamente no hemos hecho nada juntos —indicó, la chica tenía razón. Robbe estaba debatiéndose como decirle a Noor que no podía cuando un mensaje aparece en la pantalla, era Sander.

 **Sander:** _Lo siento bebé, hoy no podemos salir, tengo un compromiso._

Bueno, ahora no podía decirle que no a su novia, tenía que ser un mejor novio la verdad, apenas había pasado tiempo con ella desde que comenzó su aventura con Sander.

—Tienes razón, Noor, últimamente no hemos pasado tiempo juntos. ¿Dónde y cuándo?

—¡Bien! Ehm, es en el bar de la avenida principal, a ese que fuimos la otra vez. A las 21:00 nos juntamos en la esquina de tu casa y vamos juntos ¿te parece? —preguntó Noor. Robbe miró la hora de su reloj de puño, son las 19 horas.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Nos vemos! Te amo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Viernes 21:00**

Robbe se había puesto unos jeans, una sudadera con capucha, su campera marrón y un gorro para salir por las invernales calles. Tomó su bicicleta y luego de levantar a Noor en la esquina se dirigieron al bar, que quedaban solamente a unas veinte cuadras de donde Robbe vivía. Fueron los primeros en llegar, por lo que tomaron una mesa y ordenaron cuatro vasos de cerveza. Noor estaba mirando su celular, al parecer chateaba con Britt mientras Robbe jugaba con las servilletas de papel, agradecía que no le trajeran las cervezas tan rápido porque si no se calentarían.

—Voy al baño —indicó Robbe y se levantó para ir directo al baño de caballeros al final del pasillo.

Se lavó la cara, se acomodó el pelo y se miró al espejo. Tomó el celular y escribió un mensaje para Sander.

**Para Sander:**   
_Te extraño, estoy aburriéndome aquí.  
¿Podemos vernos más tarde?_

Robbe salió del baño y fue directo hacia donde estaba su novia y dos personas más en la mesa, Robbe supuso que Britt ya había llegado.  
Noor y Britt se conocieron en un campamento, pero Robbe ya conocía a Britt desde la primaria, aunque nunca fueron amigos, ella era la ex novia de Jens, su mejor amigo, por lo tanto tuvo trato. Era una chica linda, pero bastante superficial, cuando supo que encontró un nuevo novio hace seis meses, Robbe se alegró por ella luego del desengaño amoroso de Jens.

—Robbe, te presento a Sander, el novio de Britt —señaló Noor, Robbe arqueó la ceja y giró para ver al chico.

**_Sander._ **

Sander era Sander, su Sander, el que él conocía, ese Sander, que hacía unas horas la noche anterior tenía su enorme polla dentro de su culo, ese maldito Sander tenía novia hace seis meses y la sorpresa que Robbe se llevó era tal que simplemente asintió y se sentó, sin decir una palabra durante las próximas dos horas.

Noor y Britt se ponían al día mientras Sander y Robbe permanecían en silencio. A veces Robbe levantaba la mirada y lo que obtenía era los hermosos ojos verdes de Sander clavados sobre él. El joven de cabello blanquecino tenía las mismas frustraciones, Robbe jamás le dijo que tenía novia, por lo tanto también podría sentirse engañado, pero Robbe tenía algo a su favor y era que apenas llevaba un mes y medio —aunque eso podría ser mucho peor, engañar a tu novia de un mes y medio es terriblemente despreciable—, en cambio Sander llevaba al menos seis meses con Britt.

—No me siento bien, iré al baño —comentó Robbe levantándose rápidamente, siendo observado por las chicas que dejaron de hablar.

—Iré a ver qué ocurre —escuchó de Sander cuando apenas llevaba dos pasos alejado de las chicas.

Robbe caminó tan rápido que pensó que sus zapatillas se iban a desgastar y entró al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él, inmediatamente se volvió a abrir y no tiene tiempo de meterse a un cubículo que lo toman por el brazo.

—Así que tenías novia.

—Así que tú también —respondió Robbe y lentamente se da la vuelta, hay una sonrisa en el rostro de Sander.

—No me molesta que la tengas, me parece incluso más divertido —Robbe arqueó la ceja y posteriormente suspiró.

—¿No estás molesto? ¡Yo sí estoy molesto! Sales con Britt, es la ex de mi mejor amigo, es la amiga de mi novia....es una persona que va al colegio conmigo.

—¿Y....?

—¿No tienes límites? —preguntó, Sander se acercó a él arrinconándolo contra el lavamanos.

—Al parecer no.... —Sander lo besó y como siempre, Robbe no pudo contenerse para devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad.

No estaba bien, para nada bien, sus novias estaban a solo unos metros del baño hablando sobre cosas triviales y pensando en lo linda que es la vida estando con sus novios mientras ellos se besaban en el baño público de un bar.  
No saben cómo llegaron a uno de los cubículos ni tampoco supo cómo se arrodilló frente a Sander y comenzó a chuparle la polla, ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa a la bebida porque apenas habían tomado dos sorbos y sus cervezas ahora se encontraban calentándose bajo la lámpara amarilla de la mesa en el bar, pero ahora no estaban dispuestos a pensar en ello, ya no, su cabeza estaba en otra parte, Robbe sólo pensaba en la polla de Sander en su boca y a su vez, seguramente Sander pesaba en su polla en la boca de Robbe o eso parecía indicar los fuertes gemidos.

Tal vez un día Sander y Robbe se animen a salir del armario con sus novias, probablemente ellas lloren o les den un cachetazo, herir jóvenes tan bellas y buenas era difícil para ambos, pero estaban seguros que esto era lo que querían.

Porque en ese momento y solo en ese momento, como decía Sander cada vez que dormían juntos:

**_'Solo somos tu y yo'_ **

**Fin.**


End file.
